Batgirl and the X Ray Trap
by canepari
Summary: The shy red-headed librarian, Barbara Gordon, transforms into Batgirl for a risky photoshoot for a police magazine.


Batgirl had arrived at the Police Headquarters at her father's call.

"What's the trouble, Commissioner? Another arch-criminal on the loose?" asked Batgirl as she entered the office.

"Actually this is more of a "social call" at my request. You see, I don't feel we give you the thanks and recognition you deserve for your crime-fighting efforts. In gratitude for all you have done for Gotham City, we want to take your pictures for inclusion in the Gotham Times as part of our crime prevention program. I hope you don't mind."

"Batgirl smiled, saying, "Of course, Commissioner, I'd be happy to lend a glove, so to speak. How could I possibly refuse?"

"I understand your busy schedule, but I would be most grateful if you could arrange to drop by for a quick picture at Greg Wilson's studio late this afternoon. I have made sure everything is setup and waiting for you" said the Commissioner.

That afternoon, at the agreed time, Batgirl dismounted her cycle and turned towards the studio across the street.

Batgirl pushed the intercom button and waited. A short time later a breathy man's voice answered.

'Yes...?'

'It's Batgirl.'

'Batgirl! Oh...I've been expecting you. Come right in.'

Batgirl heard a soft click and the door swung open automatically. She paused for a moment then entered to the photo studio and was met by the short and bearded photographer.

Greg Wilson is a renowned photographer, who has photographed some of the most beautiful women.

The room was big and the lights gave a very luminous sensation, apart from Greg, there was no one in the place.

"Ah, Batgirl, thank you for coming! Half an hour is all I should need to finish this".

"I certainly hope so." replied Batgirl. ...But I am curious about one thing. Why are you working alone?

"Normally, I have an assistant but she is presently out of town. However, it has its advantages, Batgirl. This allows me the privacy to let my imagination run. If you take your place we will begin."

"Is this all right?" she asked, striking her usual pose, feet apart, hands on hips, chest slightly thrust forward.

"That's perfect", said Greg and taking the first pics. "I know you want to look your best for your many fans".

Greg took her the photos for the police program but then continued with a full session as he had to complete a book for her. Time passed without them noticing. He was absolutely fascinated with her and she really was having fun. She might have the best body he had ever seen. That snug-fitting costume sealed her beautiful legs and her shapely hips and breasts. He made her laugh for the photos telling her jokes, as he used to do with the models. It was nice to end the day with the smile of this natural beauty Greg noticed she was as lovely as a daydream at night. For getting some poses he slid his hands down Batgirl's hips. His heart was racing!

Batgirl was delighted posing. She really enjoyed all the excessive adulation and flattery she received. He got the whole complicity between the model and the photographer his work is based on.

For some shots she let him to take her boots off. He slowly knelt down, checking all Batgirl's delectable body. Greg carefully unzipped Batgirl's boots leaving her bare feet. She had the cutest feet…He couldn't resist the temptation and slowly slid his fingers over Batgirl's soft soles. The brief touch was electrifying for her. Barbara felt a sudden urge to laugh she could not suppress.

"No, no, no! Stop it!" She said giggling in surprise.

At that point, Greg was more than just a fan. He was absolutely obsessed with Batgirl. He wanted to know everything he could find out about her, including who she really was.

"Well, I've not seen you in person before. You have almost exactly a fashion model height, and you look like close to their same figure. I could tell you are a very beautiful woman, even with the hooded mask."

Barbara wasn't sure if that was compliment to her or not exactly, but it was nice to hear someone say Batgirl was beautiful. She blushed for a few seconds. He realized that.

"Yes, it is true. You are gorgeous and athletic and I would bet that you have a beauty queen face behind your mask" Could I ask you a huge favor?"

"I guess so." answered Batgirl sitting back down.

"Batgirl, you've been the most fascinating model! I've enjoyed this tremendously!

Um… "Could I get something more provocative?" Something for my enjoyment and my eyes only.

"Something more provocative…. she said smiling… What are you thinking about?

"Don't worry, I am not meaning intimate photos! Could I have one pic of you without your cowl?" He was standing next her and reaching up to her cowl with his hands.

Batgirl was taken aback. She grabbed his hands to stop the unmasking. Regaining her composure she confronted him. "No, I can't. Don't you realize that unmasking me would end my effectiveness as crime fighter, not to mention putting my life in danger from criminals seeking for revenge on me?"

"Batgirl-I-I'm truly sorry. You're right, of course. Your true identity must remain secret. Please forgive me. I could never harm you" pleaded the photographer.

"I accept your apologies. Well, gentleman, if that's all, then I'll be going home." said Batgirl.

"Yes, we are almost done, Batgirl. Let me take the last ones." Greg was a person who did not take no for an answer. Inadvertently for Batgirl, Greg had prepared a "special" camera. It was a sophisticated X ray device. He turned on the machine, barely overcoming his excitement.

And now, Miss Batgirl, let's see who you really are behind that mask! he thought.

As it was planned he was able to see on the machine screen, at the same time he saved that amazing images, not only her beautiful face unmasked, but her luscious body in just her lingerie.

He identified her immediately as Barbara Gordon, since her photo was placed on the Commissioner's desk at the time they arranged the photo session last week. As he continued watching, he recorded the view of Barbara revealing her starling figure wearing just her white and pink lace bra (which covered a glorious rack) and very skimpy white panties. Her stomach was flat and she had a nice round belly, strong legs and thin waist. The shutters of Wilson's camera were clicking frantically. She never suspected of Greg having photos of one of the most sought after mysteries in Gotham City, Batgirl's true identity. However he would not expose her. Those photos would be kept and stored in his own private collection.

"Ok, it is over for today!" Greg told her. "Have you enjoyed it?"

"Thank you, this was great!", she said." At first I felt vulnerable being exposed but then I relaxed. I loved working with you and helping a great cause like this, I'm sorry that this has ended. "

"Good night, Greg!" Turning to the exit door Batgirl mounted her motorcycle and headed home.

"Good night, Barbara Gordon!" He said as Batgirl had already driven away. "I am sure you have enjoyed the session but I can assure that I enjoyed it more than you"


End file.
